universal_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Potential Unleashed) vs. Piccolo
Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Potential Unleashed) vs. Piccolo is a training match between teacher and a student: Piccolo and Gohan. Prologue 17 says it's weird for him to fight on the same team as Goku despite being modified to kill him. Goku says it's not weird at all, saying that Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta are all good guys now despite starting off as bad guys. 17 asks if his brother, referring to his brother-in-law Krillin, is on the team, and he says he is, including Majin Buu, despite 17 being confused and under the impression that Goku killed Buu with the Spirit Bomb. Battle In a secluded place in the mountains, Gohan and Piccolo are training, where Piccolo tells Gohan that he is aware of the Tournament of Power and about the universe being erased should they lose. Piccolo, holding the Senzu Beans, says that they won't eat them until the very end and that it's going to get tough from here on out. Gohan is prepared and becomes a Super Saiyan, and the two start fighting again. Gohan and Piccolo continue training, and Gohan is being pressured by Piccolo. While Gohan is determined to keep going so that he can protect everyone, Piccolo tells him that his overeagerness is hurting him more than helping him and that he needs to calm down, saying that he won't be able to think clearly that way. While Gohan powers up, Piccolo tells him that he should accept the fact that he will be erased if he loses, then tells him to win, saying he can win and that he needs to be more confident. Piccolo says that the warm-up is over and takes off his weights, telling Gohan to come at him using his full power. Gohan does so and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2. Piccolo says that even though Gohan is powerful, he does have a weakness, and unless Gohan overcomes it he won't be able to last in the tournament. The two start fighting, and Piccolo eventually traps Gohan with his extended arms, asking him if that's all he has. Gohan asks when did Piccolo get so strong, and Piccolo says he hasn't been sitting around doing anything while Gohan has been studying and researching. Gohan powers down and is defeated, and Piccolo helps him breathe by using a Kiai on his chest. Piccolo tells Gohan that his heart isn't fully like a warrior's, saying he lets his guard down at vital moments, reminding him of his arrogance and overconfidence when Elder Kai unlocked Gohan's full potential to fight Majin Buu. Piccolo tells Gohan to not be arrogant, as he will not win the tournament that way. Gohan, listening to Piccolo's words, powers up. Piccolo says that Super Saiyan 2 isn't Gohan's real power, telling him to awaken the power he used when he fought Buu. Gohan powers up and a light engulfs him, revealing his returned Potential Unleashed state. Gohan says that he will not be holding back now. Piccolo creates a large number of clones and they all attack Gohan, who is able to read their moves and defeat them with one blow. Gohan then chops off Piccolo's arm, however, he is surprised to see that that was the real Piccolo, hesitating. Piccolo says that that's it, and if Gohan fights like that, he won't lose. Gohan thanks Piccolo, who attacks him from behind with his severed arm, saying he still let his guard down. Piccolo reminds Gohan about assuming the fight is over and letting his guard down is what caused him to eventually be absorbed by Buu. Piccolo tells Gohan to lose his arrogance and to not let his guard down until the fight is over, and Gohan agrees, and the two begin to start again. Aftermath Later that night, while eating a severed dinosaur's tail, Piccolo tells Gohan that he believes he can get much stronger, and he offers to train him some more in the time they have left. Gohan agrees, and also offers Piccolo to create a double-team combinations for the tournament, and Piccolo says that it seems interesting. At his house, Yamcha rehearses his answer should Goku eventually come to him to ask him to fight in the tournament, while Puar watches him with a bothered face. Category:Battles